


Teal Blue Bikini

by soo



Category: Swingtown
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trina goes shopping. For 15_minute_fic's word #60.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal Blue Bikini

Trina loved to shop - shoes, dresses, dungarees, you name it - but the thing she loved to shop for the most in all the world were bikini's. She had over a dozen of them - black, red, green, even a gold one. She had one for every mood and Tom certainly didn't seem to mind her obsession with them. In fact, he encouraged it.  
She looked down at the new one that had caught her eye. It was blue. Teal blue to be exact. Not a color that she would normally pick out for herself. Actually, she could count on one hand how many items that she owned that came even close to that shade.

She bit her lip. Susan, on the other hand, had quite a few and teal looked fantastic on her. She turned the price tag over and frowned. Susan would never buy something so outrageously expensive but she could. Tom wouldn't even bat an eye. And Susan would look amazing in it. The blue would bring out her eyes and showcase the redness of her hair. The small triangles of the top would highlight her perky breasts and the barely there bottom would hint at her sex underneath. She just had to get it for Susan and Susan would never need to know how expensive it was. She would just remove the tags before giving it to her.

Trina pursed her lips as she flipped through the rack trying to locate Susan's size. Just as she was about to give up she pulled out the right size. She laid it on top of the rack. Oh, this was definitely perfect. She closed her eyes as she fingered the satiny fabric and she imagined Susan wearing the bikini.

_Susan smoothed her hair back out of her face and pulled herself up out of the pool. As she retreated to the deck chairs, Trina was gifted with the opportunity to see that she had been right. Susan was stunning. As Susan leaned over and carefully dried first one leg and then the other, droplets glided down her neck coming to rest in the cleavage of her bosom. All Trina wanted to do was lick them up. Trina rose from the pool and joined Susan on the deck. Without a word, she pushed Susan's hair out of the way and sought out each little wayward drop._

Trina gasped and her eyes flew open. She glanced around the store but nobody seemed to have noticed her. She picked up the bikini and headed towards the register. There was was no way she wasn't going to buy it now. She wanted to live out that fantasy or at the very least get to see the real thing in person.


End file.
